A Morning to Ice Skate
by xonceinadream
Summary: Draco and Harry go ice skating.


**Written for Prompt #99: Ice Skating at hd-fluff on Livejournal. Check out my livejournal (linked on my profile) for more details.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry wakes Draco up early on a cold December morning, ignoring the way that Draco bats at his face, trying to get him to let Draco go back to sleep. It's a good thing, at least, that Draco is too tired to grab his wand because he gets vicious when he's woken up from his sleep. Harry had only encountered that once before he'd started moving his wand onto the lower shelf of the nightstand, still available in an emergency but far enough away that he's not going to try to curse Harry if he has to wake him up in the morning.<p>

"Go away, Potter," Draco mumbles, the words muffled since his head is buried in the pillows. "Or better yet, get back in bed."

Any other weekend morning, Harry would let it go and climb back in. They'd sleep for a few more hours and one would wake the other up by climbing under the covers. This morning, though, this morning is different and Harry is not just going to walk away. "Draco, come on. You promised."

Draco lets out a dramatic sigh, the kind that Harry has heard more times than he could probably count in the past few years of being with Draco. It honestly doesn't affect him much anymore. "What? What in the world did I promise that we would get up at this hour?"

"You promised we'd go ice skating," Harry says patiently, used to the way that Draco can never quite think this early.

It takes a moment for the words to process in Draco's mind and when it does, he lets out his sigh again and rolls over onto his side to face Harry. Harry waits a beat before he watches awareness dawn in Draco's eyes. "Damn it. Alright. Are you sure we have to do it today?"

Harry smiles indulgently, sliding his fingers through Draco's hair once before standing up straight. "Well you're already awake this morning. Might as well make it today."

There's no way to argue with that so Draco lets out some more dramatic sounds, grunts and groans, as he gets out of bed. The two bundle up as much as they can, holding ice skates over their shoulders. It's really Draco's fault that they're going to ice skate. He'd always talked about how much better it is without magic, something that Harry had never thought would leave his boyfriend's lips. But Draco had sworn by it, that it's better when the water has frozen naturally, when it's early morning with the sun barely in the sky and the cold air making hot cocoa when they get home a necessity.

Ever since Draco had mentioned it two years ago, Harry has been looking forward to it. For two years, he's waited. It's never been quite cold enough but today it's perfect. And Draco has promised that he'll not let Harry fall… too much. Harry figures that he'll take what he can get with his mischievous boyfriend. Harry can feel the chill in the air and he's sure that his face is getting red, his nose already much too cold. But he's forbidden magic this morning. This morning is for him and Draco to have fun.

"Alright, get your skates on," Draco says, sounding a lot more cheerful now that he's actually out of the house. Harry's used to the way that he's not a morning person, knows that he's fine after a while. After so many mornings of waking up together, of just being together, he thinks he knows Draco fairly well.

Harry nods, glancing around for somewhere to sit before finding nothing and sitting down onto the snow next to the iced over lake, pulling his shoes off. Draco cringes before following suit, shivering as he put on his skates. Even though they're bundled up, Harry knows they won't be out here long considering the temperature. And the sun that's rising isn't helping at all. It's only making everything seem so much brighter, making Harry want to squint his eyes.

When they both have their skates on, Draco holds out a hand for Harry, squeezing Harry's hand when he sets it in Draco's. "Try to balance, Potter," Draco teases as they step out onto the ice.

Immediately, Harry can feel the way that his legs want to go in all directions and he forces himself to focus on the steady feeling of Draco's hand in his. "That's easier said than done."

Draco smirks in a way that makes Harry want to hit him but he's not sure that he can move at all without falling so he doesn't bother to try. Draco reaches over, grabbing Harry's other hand and saying something about balance and Harry's ankles while he pulls Harry further onto the ice. Harry can barely breathe, let alone concentrate on the ice, his feet _and_ whatever Draco is saying.

"How do I move my feet?" Harry asks and he scowls as Draco just snorts in response, letting go of Harry's hands to skate away.

Harry stays where he is, forcing his feet to remain still as he watches the way that Draco skates. He looks so much more graceful than Harry could ever hope to be and Harry can't help but be jealous. Of course, he knows that it's mostly due to the practice that Draco had when he was young but still.

"Follow my lead." Abruptly, Harry finds Draco's hand in his and they're moving a lot faster than before. Harry keeps his eyes down, trying to mimic the movement of Draco's feet but it's just not easy. The ice is so slick, making his feet slide too much and he gasps as he feels himself start to fall. Draco's hands are still in his and he can feel the way that Draco tries to get some leverage to hold onto him.

Draco's movement only causes them both to fall, their feet tangling, landing chest to chest with matching groans leaving their bodies. "Damn it, Harry."

"That wasn't my fault! You're the one who suddenly took off without even giving me any warning!" Harry counters, wincing as he looks down at his wrist, thankful that nothing seems to be broken.

"I didn't realize your legs would go flying," Draco responds but he sounds more amused than anything.

Harry narrows his eyes, trying to glare at Draco but he can't bring himself to be angry. Draco is still on top of him, looking as if he intends to make himself comfortable and Harry lets out a laugh, shaking his head. Harry's laugh seems to break something in Draco and they're both laughing after a moment, Draco's forehead resting against Harry's shoulder as they both struggle to get a hold of themselves. Harry's fingers tangle in Draco's hair and Draco tilts his head up, accepting the kiss that Harry presses against his lips.

Harry didn't mean for the kiss to be more than a gentle brushing of lips but, as it happens so often, the second that he feels Draco's lips against his, the second that Draco's lips part and he can feel the way that Draco sweeps his tongue into Harry's mouth, he wants so much more. "Maybe we should've just stayed in bed," Harry whispers, feeling Draco's warm breath against his lips.

Surprisingly, Draco shakes his head, standing up, keeping his movements careful so that he won't cut Harry with his skates. Harry resists the urge to let out a dramatic sigh that would rival Draco's earlier, knowing that he is the one who wanted to ice skate this morning. He holds out a hand for Harry and Harry immediately grasps it, trusting Draco enough that he won't let him fall backwards onto the ice.

"Alright, let's get serious now. For Merlin's sakes, Potter, keep your ankles straight. I've told you a million times," Draco says and Harry glances down, surprised when he realizes that Draco's right. His ankles aren't straight. Quickly, he fixes that and he can feel the relief immediately at how much better it feels. He hadn't even realized they were aching until he straightened his ankles. Draco's touches are careful now, one hand resting on Harry's hip, the other holding onto Harry's hand as he motions him along. "Watch my feet."

It's easier now that Draco's actually making an effort to teach him and Harry's having fun with it. After a few minutes of practice, he can actually skate a few inches on his own although he doesn't really want to, immediately reaching out for Draco's hand again.

They don't skate long together, the cold eventually forcing them onto the side of the lake again, into their shoes and cuddling close as they walk quickly home. Draco makes cocoa when they get home, telling a story about his childhood and cocoa when he was young as Harry just listens, trying not to think about his own childhood. Draco's changed things, made his own childhood seem unimportant when he has the greatness of right now.

His nose is cold as Draco hands him over a mug, giving him a soft kiss before sitting down across the table from him. "We should go ice skating again tomorrow. I still have a lot to learn," Harry murmurs, looking at Draco over the rim of his mug.

Draco lets out a groan, his head falling onto the table and Harry chuckles, reaching out to take his hand. He thinks that it's a yes when he feels Draco's fingers slide through his own.


End file.
